Princess Furball
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: In order to hide from her mad father, a princess named Saki runs away wearing a cloak of furs. She is found and brought to work under the king Tamaki with his loyal court. How long will things go on before she falls in love with King Tamaki? And can she keep up her past a secret?
1. A fairy tale life destroyed

**SOTP: Hey guys! My name is sister of the pharaoh. For those of you who are fans of my yugioh stories, I'm pretty sure you're wondering where I've been. Well, I decided to try out some new fanfics with different anime.** **I've been working on a few ideas, beating around a few things and I decided to write this story to try and get the creative juices following again. Everyone seems to like my Yugioh stories, but I'm going to let them have a break. Time for something new!**

 **Now let me see, how about we throw together an old fairy tale and ouran high school host club? That might be good! Let's see what we get ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Now this is my first time with Ouran, so please be nice and any feed back is welcome. I would like to know if I'm keeping everyone in character.**

 **SOTP: Disclamer, I only own my OC and story ideas, nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, long ago. Before any of you were even a thought, there was once a rich and splendid kingdom. A charming and peaceful land, where fragrant flowers in all the fields bloomed in the spring and warm winds blew threw the summer across the ocean. A land where the kingdoms people became thankful in fall as the leaves turned orange once again. Winter however was the most joyous for every Christmas was white with new fallen snow and celebrated with friends and family._ _This prosperous kingdom was ruled by a trustworthy king named Kai and a beautiful queen named Aurora with long, shimmering blond hair that shined like a thousand suns._

 _The two ruled their land justly and loved each other so greatly that they could not contain their happiness when their young daughter, a princess who they named Saki was born. The young princess_ _with streaks of gold in her chocolate brown hair and lovely soft pink eyes,_ _grew up with kindness towards everyone around her and knew only happiness in her life._

 _Until the day that happiness was poisoned in a way that no one could see coming. When princess Saki was only eight years of age, her mother become gravely ill. As she laid dying, the queen turned to her husband with sad eyes and made one last request to him in a shallow voice as she reach out a hand to him._

 _"My dear, please... Promise me...I ask only but this of you, that you care for our daughter... and that should you every remarry...not to do so with anyone who does not have the same gold that I do. The gold that you fell in love with when you married me..."_

 _"Yes, I promise. If so then I won't marry anyone. For no one has the same gold that you do..." The king said with promise, assuming the queen was referring to her golden hair._

 _Suddenly with one last gasp and a painful cough, the kindhearted Queen Aurora died with a smile. Unaware that the king had misunderstood her last message. Despite his heart break, king Kai tried his best to keep both promises, being the best father he could for his little princess until she was eighteen._

 _Though saddened by the lost of her mother, Saki still had her father. With him as her only family, Saki honored and loved him very much while do her best to spread love and happiness to others. She was very smart and grew up learning to be clever with many different talents. As well as to have the elegant manors of a princess from her governess. Along with all those who lived in the castle. Everything from cooking to sowing and many other things. Hoping that by sharing those virtues with the people of the kingdom, that the land would continue to thrive just as it always had._

 _Yet this was not to be. When Saki turned 18 years, her hopes and the life she once knew were completely destroyed._

 _For as the years of loneliness rolled on, the subjects of the kingdom began to grow restless without a queen and King Kai was becoming angrier everyday. He even began to curse and slap Saki, saying that she was the fault of her mother's illness before forbidding her to ever go outside the palace. All the while, King Kai was growing madly obsessed with fulfilling the vow to late wife. A vow he swore to uphold, yet was unable to because no one could not find a women with the same blond hair as the former queen's, to fulfill the promise. King Kai decided that the only women who could do so was his own daughter. Since she had streaks of the queen's golden hair in her dark brown locks._

When the king announced this, he shocked the people.

 _Everyone in the kingdom was appalled, saying that the idea was against the very laws of heaven and earth. When princess Saki heard of this announcement, she too was stricken with terror and quickly started to think of a plan to escape this insane marriage. The princess told her Father that she would only marry him if he her four special garments._

 _The first was a dress as red as thousand roses. Made with fabric that started as the purest white before dyed in an ink made from all roses that were gathered from the castle garden. The second was a dress that was spun with fabric that had sat in the moonlight for ten years. So streams of moon beams were sewn in. The next dress was to be made from thread that was pure gold and shone as bright as the rising sun. The final garment was to be a cloak made from the skin of every animal in the forests, with the head of the oldest bear in the woods as the hood._

 _Princess Saki hoped that these tasks would be impossible for her father to complete. Thinking that he would give up on the marriage, but to Saki's dismay her father had filled her request. Demanding that they be married the next day. The poor princess had no choice but to run away that evening._

 _The princess waited til everyone in the castle was fast asleep, and prepared to leave. She took each dress that she asked to be made for her and wrapped each one into a very small ball. Small enough for each to fit into their own empty walnut shell. Princess Saki then took a tiny pink pouch and placed inside the three walnuts, along with a gold necklace with a rose pendent from her mother and a golden ring that she received on her last birthday. With her items in tow, the princess put on her cloak of a thousand furs and escaped out of the castle through the garden gate. With her father being none the wiser._

 _Into the night, princess Saki ran. A sudden thunder storm spilt from the heaven and icy cold rain poured down hard on her. She shoes scuffed and covered with mud, her face scratched from tree branches, the cold autumn wind howling terrified her as strains of her hair stuck to her face after being dampened from he rain. Yet the princess knew could she no longer live in her father's kingdom. She could no longer live in her own home for her father's attacks and demands were becoming far too cruel. Saki cried in sadness and pain over everything that had happened as she ran farther and farther into the night._

 _After running for miles, Saki could no longer keep going. She knew she had to find someplace that was safe to rest, and found a large tree with the trunk hallowed out. Weak and unable to move any more, Saki crawled into the hallowed trunk of the tree and curled herself into a ball. With only her fur coat to keep her warm, Saki drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the new kingdom she had unwittingly traveled too and unware of the new life she was about to embark on._

 _And so...the story begins..._

* * *

Saki awoke startled to the sound of horses glamping close to her. Slowly she cracked open her eyes only to shut them again for a second when the sun shined directly on her face. The smells of the rain and the forest filled her senses and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Quickly the princess stood from her bed of leaves in the hallowed out tree trunk. Crawling out and preparing to flee again, but was stopped by a crowd of young men who surrounded her on horse back. Saki then got down on her hands and knees, trying to show she meant no harm to the men who were carefully looking her over.

The first two men were obviously twins. Both had orange colored hair and copper colored eyes with cheshire cat like grins. The two also wore matching outfits that consisted of a royal princes suit and pants with matching black boots. Both of the clothes in same style but in different colors. One young man's suit was orange, while the other's was a dark blue. The third man was dressed in purple and looked to be an adviser or second in command. He had dark hair and chestnut brown eyes while wearing glasses. His serious demeanor was almost intimidating as he gazed at the forest princess in confusion.

Finally the fourth man dressed in white with a red sash, black boots and gold buttons down the front with a cape, appeared to be a king, although he looked awfully young. Saki gasped in surprised, for the man's short yet wavey golden blond hair seemed to out shine the sun, just like her mothers. Along with his elegant violet eyes and handsome face, the young man seemed calm yet weary of the situation. After a few moments of silence, the man wearing glassed was the first to speak.

"Their appears to be a new type of creature in your kingdom, your highness. Can't image what type of animal. He seems to be wearing the furs of every kind of beasts that exist."

"Wonder if it's someone put under a witch's curse." Said the twins simultaneously.

That was when the young king carefully got off his horse and spoke up. Approaching Saki carefully as he walked with grace in his steps.

"Come now gentlemen, no need to be rude. Can you not see the face of a beautiful young lady underneath that beastly hood? Who is clearly surprised and scared from our sudden appearance. "

The blond then bent down on one knee and gave Saki a warm smiled as he spoke softly in a calming tone of voice.

"Greetings my forest princess. It's an honor, my name is Tamaki, I am the king of the kingdom of Ouran. And these are my men. The two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. And the man dressed in purple in my advisor and close friend, Kyoya. No need to worry, we mean you no harm."

Saki was surprised by the mention of the kingdom's name.

( _Ouran? I came to a kingdom neighboring ours in a single night? I have heard of the kingdom, but had no idea how close we were.)  
_  
Saki was then shook from her thoughts when Tamaki spoke to her again.

"Tell me, have you traveled far from here? You must be quite tired if you have."

Deciding to trust him, Saki nodded and pointed to the forest behind her. The man in glasses pushed them upward on his nose as he spoke.

"I believe the kingdom of Yokoyuri is in that direction. If she's from there, I'm not surprised she fled. That kingdom has slowly but surely been falling into ruin the past the ten years."

"Yes, from what I hear the king lost his wife to an illness ten years ago and finally went mad two years ago." The young man dressed in bule explained.

"And despite the kingdoms best efforts, the subjects are barely getting by. The king pretty much gave up." The young man dressed in orange continued.

Saki stared down at the ground in sadness. She had no idea that her kingdom's people were suffering so much. Or that her father was causing the kingdom such misery. Tamaki noticed that Saki was shaken and tired to turn away. At which point he placed his hand on her shoulder and chose his next words carefully.

"Please, do not be afraid. I understand why your hesitant but I assure you, your are safe in my kingdom. If you need a new place to call home, your more than welcome to stay at my castle. At the very least, we can give you a place to rest after your long journey."

"My lord, are you sure?" Asked the young man in blue, who was followed up with a comment by his twin.

"For starters, we don't even know her name."

"I'm not going to very well leave her here. Especially when she came from such a long way." The young king commented.

Who then turned once again to the forest maiden with a kind smile. With an out stretched hand, Tamaki invited her to come with him. Though she was still unsure, Saki was drawn in by the young king's kindness. He was warm, and his smile brought back a feeling of happiness that she had almost forgotten. Hoping that her trust was being put in the right hands, Saki took Tamaki's hand and allowed him to help her stand up.

"I take it this means you're coming back with me?" Tamaki asked.

To which Saki responded with a nod. Making the young smile brightly with excitement.

"Excellent! Let's get moving then!"

With that the king helped Saki onto his horse and the group headed towards the Ouran kingdom's palace. Saki was still unsure of what would happen, but she felt at this point that anything was better than her father's madness. Which she soon hoped to forget by finding a new life to start.

* * *

 **SOTP: Well? Not bad huh? I know I didn't have much for speaking parts in this chapter but this is the intro. There's a more coming, trust me! Also this is a Tamaki/OC. There aren't many out there so I decide to add one! Please leave a comment so I know what you thought!**


	2. A meeting in the garden

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey all! I'm here with another chapter of my ouran story already! Hope you all like this so far! Since I've been out of practice with writing for a while, I was afraid this wasn't going to turn out ok, but I like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

King Tamaki and company brought the princess Saki in disguise to the castle where the young king ruled over the land of Ouran. Saki was quite surprised when she arrived. For the castle was quite enormous, even more so than her own and was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees that grew near a grassy green meadow. The walls were a pure white, and the towers were topped with golden roofs that seemed to reach all the way to the sky. The river that flowed by the castle had crystal clear blue water with swans that floated gently across the stream.

But the most lovely site the castle had to offer was the crystal fountain and magnificent rose garden near the front entrance. Although most of the roses were red, many of the roses were also pink, blue, orange, purple, dark blue and white. Saki could simply not believe the loveliness and joy that seem to radiate from the palace.

Saki who had once been an elegant princess living in a castle, was now nothing more than a servant working in one after being taken in my the young king of the Ouran kingdom. After being brought to the palace, the king's advisor Kyoya, gave a small room in the servants quarters and assigned her to work in the kitchen. Since the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru nick named furball, that was what she was known by all the kitchen staff. Not that she minded, Saki felt that reveling her name would draw too much attention, as Kyoya and the other's already knew about her kingdom.

For the next two weeks, Saki started her new life as a kitchen maid. The kitchen itself was huge and inviShe fetched water, prepped the vegetables, sweep the floor and may other odd jobs. Her list of chores was long and exhausting, but she did not mind too much as the rest of staff seemed friendly enough to work with her. Especially one small boy that grew to like Saki, who always came in to the kitchen to steal a dessert or two.

"Fur-chan!"

A voice called out to Saki as she was sweeping out the fire place one afternoon. She turned to see a small blond haired boy with brown eyes dressed in a white suit with pink trim. His name was honey, and despite his young appearance he was the captain of the royal guard at eighteen years old. With a big heart and an even bigger sweet tooth. He ran up to Saki with a big small on his face. The princess in disguise smiled at him, honey was bright spot in her day whenever he came to visit. He had also proven to be the first real friend she had in a long time. Quietly she greeted the blond.

"Greetings sir Honey, how are you?"

"I'm great! But you know you don't have to keep calling me sir all the time. We're friends, right?" Honey asked with a smile.

To which Saki nodded in return.

"So hey, did you know that there's gonna be a big ball tonight? There's holding it in honor of Tama-chan!"

"Yes I did. The whole kitchen is buzzing with trying to prepare food the banquet. Are you attending as well?" Saki asked as she returned her broom to the corner of the room.

"I am! Takashi is really excited too! Aren't going you to come?"

"I can't. I am but a servant, honey. " Saki explained sadly.

"But the servants are allowed to come too if they take a break in shifts. The king thinks of everyone in the castle as his family and likes to see even the servants take a break to enjoy themselves from time to time."

"He does?" Saki asked quietly.

She seemed surprised yet glad to hear that about the king. She hadn't met him again since she came to the castle but she could see how kind he was by how his subjects we're more than happy to serve him. That kindness obviously spread over to others and inspired them to help the kingdom thrive. Hearing Honey speak with such fondness of Tamaki proved that truth even more.

The captain of the guards whole face lit up as he continued.

"Yes! And I bet he'd like to see how well you've been doing here. Oooh! Short cake!"

As Honey went enjoy his dessert, Saki was asked to get some water from the well in the rose garden. As the one she usually used had leaves in it and was yet to be cleaned. Her eyes grew wide in excitement when she opened the iron gates eagerly and walked inside. For the rose garden was beyond that any Saki had ever seen. Thousands of rose bushes surrounded her, each of a different and more vibrant color than the last. The princess in disguise was utterly enchanted by the beauty that surrounded her, as if she was lost in a dream.

It was then that Saki heard a beautiful sound coming from the green house. Curious, she followed the sound and found the source of it to be none other than King Tamaki playing a grand piano that sat in the middle. She quietly hid behind one of the white stone pillars and listened to the young king play on. Almost as if in trance, Saki closed her eyes and allowed the music to sooth her. The piece the young king played was one she had heard many times. Back when her mother would play the piano when she was young. Yet the way Tamaki played the piece had a more mellow and almost romantic feel.

Saki became so lost in the song that she stepped backwards and tripped. The fur ball princess then fell into a rose bush that was left unattended with the vines growing wildly. The sound of the crash alerted the young king and he rose from his seat at the piano to investigate. Saki quickly tried to leave and although she was able to stand, her cloak was caught in the thorns which stopped her from back was turned as she tried to yank on her cloak, unaware that Tamaki had came out of the green house and noticed Saki in her situation.

The warm colors of each different fur in her cloak matched the beautiful red of the rose petals that had covered her from when she fell into the bush. That was kind of simply beauty with a charm all it's own. Calmly the young king walked up to Saki and placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile on his face.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Tamaki greeted in a kind tone of voice.

Saki turned towards him but kept her face hidden. She panicked slightly as she answered him.

"Oh your highness! S-sorry if I bothered you. I just tripped and fell in one of the rose bushes."

"Ah, so that's why your cloak is caught in these thorns. Here, allow me."

Tamaki then bent down near the bush and started to untangle the cloak from the vine of thorns. Saki tried to stopped him, afraid that he would scratch his fingers but Tamaki continued on.

"Please don't, I would hate for you to cut your fingers."

"Don't worry, I'm very careful. Beside I can't leave a young lady caught like this. And your cloak is very well made, I would hate for the thorns to leave holes or tear into it. It's obvious someone took great care to make this for you." Tamaki commented.

Saki was both touched and saddened by the young kings words. For she missed her home and those that were once close to her, but her heart was also warmed by seeing how sensitive and kind the king truly was. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. A moment later Tamaki freed Saki's cloak from the thorns and stood once more.

"There you are. I'm glad I could help you, but why did you come here?" The king asked.

"I was sent to get some water for the kitchen and I got distracted by the music you were playing. The way you played that piece was beautiful."

"Ah why thank you! I'm glad to hear you like my music. To be honest I was practicing for tonight. I plan on entertaining the guests at the ball." Tamaki explained.

"Well you certainly are amazing. Have you been practicing the piano long?"

Saki's question left Tamaki surprised. No other lady had ever taken an interest in learning about his love of piano before. With a warm smile, Tamaki answered her. A loving tone full of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, when I was little I discovered I enjoyed and had a talent for music. I would play the piano for my mother when she wasn't feeling well. That always seemed to brighten her spirits. So I decided that I would perform for the people of my kingdom. Hoping that they would find joy from it as well."

"I'm sure everyone will have a good time tonight listening to your music since you put your heart into it. I know I did just now."

Tamaki couldn't help the sudden blush or the wide smile that appeared on his face due to the complement he just received. Many times others had told him how wonderful his skill at the piano was, yet for some reason, hearing those same words from this girl made a difference. He felt a warmth grow in his heart and a desire to hear her speak again. Wanting to charm her, Tamaki bowed to Saki. A warmth in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you, my lady. You have the heart of the princess indeed."

"Oh...I don't think so. But thank you."

"May I ask you something? Why is it you wear that cloak? Surely it must be heavy to walk in." Tamaki commented.

Saki lowered her head sadly as she spoke.

"That I cannot answer. I'm sorry."

"Does it have to do with why you left your home?"

Saki couldn't answer except for a small nod. Tamaki was taken a back and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. Had I know how sensitive the subject was, I wouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine but thank you. I'm happy that you allowed me to come work for you at this splendid castle."

Tamaki was charmed by Saki's quick positivity and how she didn't stay sad for very long. He was quickly becoming enchanted by this girl. The young king smiled and reached out to cup her face with a tender hand.

"Well I'm more than happy that a beautiful young lady who stays positive in the face of sorrow is glad to be here. You're very interesting person indeed."

Saki gasped as a slight blush before bowing and running from the garden after completing her task. Once she returned to her room in the servants quarters, Saki replayed the memory of what had happened in her mind. A smile grew on her face as she could still the warmth from Tamaki's touch. The sound of his voice still rang in her heart and gave her a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. So much so that Saki felt she wanted to spend more time with him.

So the princess in disguise took out one of the walnut shells. She opened it to reveal the dress of shining stars, hoping to make a good impression on the young king. Saki wasn't planning to at first, after meeting Tamaki in the garden she decided that for at least one hour that evening, she would go to the ball.

* * *

 **SOTP: Haven't updated in a while but not bad. Hope to get some more reviews and I might update sooner! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
